Third Awesomest Place on Earth
by LaurelNymph
Summary: Companion to "Happiest Place on Earth? NOT!" After effectively canceling a summit, Prussia takes advantage of resulting free day and he and Canada go off to, in Prussia's words, the "third awesomest place on earth". Human names used, Prucan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Companion piece to my other fic, "Happiest Place on Earth? NOT!". It's not necessary to read that one first, but it might make some things a little clearer. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Gilbert never really intended to destroy the entire left wing of the Los Angeles Convention Center. He had only meant to get an empty conference room to shake up the summit a little (because it was totally not awesome and boring as hell). But, somehow, half of the convention center had ended up destroyed and Gilbert now had an unexpected day with nothing planned. Awesome.

Ludwig, being a total unawesome dork as usual, was planing to see art and some Mexican street by the time Gilbert got back to the room the two Germans had been forced to share. An (awesome) idea quickly formed in the Prussian's head.

"Hey, West, there's no way I"m spending a day doing crap like this," he scoffed as he swept the maps of Olvera street off the table. "We have to go to Disneyland." Phase One, begun.

Instantly, Feliciano, who had ended up in their room somehow, started jumping up and down and ve-ing in excitement. Gilbert grinned as his plan fell in to motion. West had such an unawesome habit of caving in to all of the Italian's demands. Phase One, complete.

* * *

Matthew had been quietly enjoying room service pancakes drizzled with his own personal stash of syrup kept in a maple leaf-shaped flask when Gilbert (rather awesomely) dropped onto the balcony outside his room and strode casually in, throwing himself down on the Canadian's bed. Matthew sputtered in shock and indignation.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he shrieked.

"Getting pancakes," Gilbert replied as he snatched the plate of pancakes away from Matthew and started wolfing them down.

"Hey, those are mine!" Matthew whined.

"Order more and charge it to West," Gilbert said offhandedly, licking the remaining syrup off of the now free from pancakes plate. Matthew made a face.

"That's disgusting."

"You know you like it," Gilbert teased, giving the plate a sensual lick. Matthew shuddered and turned as red as his hoodie.

"I do not!" he responded forcefully. Gilbert shrugged, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. They were in the middle about some cartoon about a dysfunctional yellow family with an obese, extremely stupid father when Gilbert decided it was time for Phase Two of his Awesome Plan of Awesomeness to begin.

"Oi, Mattie, let's go out tomorrow."

"Out?" the Canadian questioned.

"The summit is canceled so let's go out tomorrow," Gilbert explained slowly. Matthew shrugged.

"Sue, why not. Where to?" Phase Two, complete! Gilbert grinned at his success and held a finger up to his mouth.

"Secret."

Matthew sighed.

"As long as it's not another strip club."

"That was one time! Will you let it go already?"

* * *

Gilbert, who had stayed the night, actually woke Matthew up early the next day. By pinching his nose shut and waiting for him to run out of air.

"Dammit, Gilbert, why can't you just poke me in the arm or something?" yelled Matthew.

"Because that wouldn't be fun. Besides, we need to leave early if we wanna have an awesome day."

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" asked Matthew after he had showered and dressed.

"The awesome me will give you a hint," Gilbert replied as they rode the elevator down to get to the taxi. "It's the third awesomest place on earth!"

Matthew blinked. "'Third awesomest?'" he repeated. "I have no idea, really, just tell me, Gil."

By that time, they had arrived at the lobby.

"Well, the most awesome place is obviously Prussia." That was no surprise to Matthew. "The second most awesome place is Canada."

Matthew instantly flushed. Partly from pride, that Gilbert thought so highly of his country. The other part arose from Matthew's hopeful inference that Gilbert liked him.

"Where's the third most awesome place?" he asked as they slid in the taxi.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Knott's Berry Farm."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews so far!**

* * *

"'Knott's Berry Farm'?" Matthew echoed. Gilbert grinned awesomely.

"Of course! Disneyland is for unawesome babies! Knott's is the only place awesome enough for me."

Matthew had to agree. The only other theme park that was in driving distance besides Knott's was Disneyland, and Matthew couldn't imagine the Prussian riding the teacups, or Small World.

"Plus," Gilbert added. "They have jam, which is almost as awesome as maple syrup!"

* * *

The second they exited the taxi upon their arrival at Knott's Berry Farm, Matthew turned white. Hanging over the entrance was a wooden roller coaster track.

"Ghost Rider!" Gilbert declared as Matthew died slightly inside. "I can't wait to get on the roller coasters!" Gilbert took a few steps toward the ticket booths and noticed that Matthew was still rooted to the spot.

"C'mon, Mattie! We gotta get our tickets now so we can go ride the awesome roller coasters!" Matthew stayed still. Gilbert sighed and walked back over to the Canadian.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the roller coasters? Because that would be completely unawesome." Those words snapped Matthew out of his stupor.

"I am not scared!" he insisted before grabbing Gilbert's hand and dragging him toward the ticket boots. "Let's get on that roller coaster!"

* * *

Matthew's new-found bravado didn't last the first roller coaster. They'd gone on Ghost Rider first, and the twisting and turning had already scared Matthew. He wasn't a huge fan of roller coasters, but Gilbert had wanted to spend the day with him. He had even paid for the tickets, although he had the sneaking suspicion that the ticket money had come from Ludwig's wallet. All of that had made Matthew's heart flutter and upped his desire to spend the day with Gilbert, even though Gilbert wanted to go on all the terrifying rides.

The roller coasters just kept coming. Boomerang, Montezuma's Revenge, Xcelerator, and many more that had left Matthew dizzy, which he didn't entirely mind, because it meant that Gilbert had to support him.

They were walking along (Matthew had gained enough equilibrium to walk unaided) when they passed a roller coaster that looked quite fun to Matthew.

"Hey, let's go on that one! 'Silver Bullet'," he read from the sign. Gilbert unawesomely paled.

"Are you sure, Mattie? It looks pretty scary." Gilbert eyed the ride cautiously. Matthew gave him a strange look. "I mean, I'm awesome enough to handle it," he said quickly, "but I'm not sure if you are."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "You better not be saying that just because _you're_ scared of the ride."

Gilbert glared. "No way!" he insisted. "I'd just rather go on–" he looked around frantically for another ride on the map, "'Timber Mountain Log Ride'," he read out slowly. "That sounds ten times more awesome!" Matthew grinned to himself.

"Sure, Gil, whatever you say."

* * *

After the Log Ride, which had been quite enjoyable, Gilbert and Matthew stopped to get "lunch". "Lunch" because they didn't eat an actual meal, they just had funnel cake, because Gilbert had insisted that "funnel cake is awesomer than anything! Except your pancakes!" Matthew felt again that flush of both pride and embarrassment at the slight feeling of rather liking the attention from the older ex-nation.

"Say, Gil," Matthew ventured as they ate their funnel cake. "You really are scared of Silver Bullet, aren't you?"

Gilbert choked on his funnel cake.

"The awesome me most certainly is not afraid of a roller coaster!" Gilbert growled after managing to get the funnel cake stuck in his esophagus down.

"Then you do want to go on it?" Matthew said brightly. "Great! After we play some of those side games let's go on it!"

Gilbert swallowed. There was no way he could back down now. He had to go on Silver Bullet.

* * *

They played a few games, and Gilbert managed to win a large stuffed bear for Matthew, who had giggled, saying it "reminded me of Kumachi!". Before Gilbert had realized it, they were back in front of Silver Bullet, getting in line.

"Were you hoping I'd forget?" teased Matthew.

"No way!" Gilbert protested weakly. "The awesome me feels no fear for this lame roller coaster!"

"Great! Let's go!" Matthew proclaimed, closing his hand around Gilbert's and dragging him forward. Gilbert unawesomely paled again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading my little fic as much I liked writing it.**

* * *

As Matthew and Gilbert drew closer to the front of the line, Gilbert was becoming more and more unawesomley nervous. Inwardly, Matthew grinned. The Prussian was normally unafraid of anything and seeing him daunted by something he himself had proclaimed to be "awesome" was just too amusing.

"Geez, Gil, I don't see why you're so afraid of Silver Bullet," he commented casually.

"Dammit, Mattie! How many times do I have to tell you that the awesome me is NOT afraid of a roller coaster?"

Gilbert's reactions were only making the situation even better. Matthew basked in the schadenfreude that resulted from the older man's terror. It was time to get him back for all of those roller coasters Matthew had already been forced on.

"It's okay to be afraid, Gil!" he simpered, leaning closer to Gilbert. "I'll protect you if the big bad scary roller coaster scares you!" Gilbert shoved him away.

"Dammit! I am NOT scared!"

"How many?" a bored employee asked, cracking her gum obnoxiously.

"Two," Matthew said. "Unless Gil here chickens out," he said flippantly, gesturing to Gilbert, who was pale and looking around desperately for some sort of escape.

"The awesome me will NOT chicken out!" he yelled angrily when he realized just what Matthew had just insinuated about him.

"Great. Second gate," the employee instructed, waving Gilbert and Matthew along to the platform to get on the ride. Gilbert paled a few more shades. Matthew felt a pull at his heartstrings when he saw Gilbert's face.

"You know, we can still get off if you're scared," Matthew suggested gently, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"No. Way. The awesome me does not back down!" Gilbert declared loudly. Matthew noticed, with a blush, that Gilbert hadn't moved his hand from his shoulder. "The awesomeness that is me WILL defeat this roller coaster! Just watch me!"

* * *

After the got off Silver Bullet, Gilbert made a beeline to the nearest bench and collapsed on it.

"Dammit, Mattie, why'd you make me get on that?" he growled as Matthew joined him somewhat sheepishly on the bench. "When I get the feeling back in my legs I swear the awesome me is gonna kill you."

Matthew blanched.

Gilbert sighed.

"Aw, hell, I could never kill you."

Matthew felt a swell of feeling rise up in him.

"I'd never get pancakes or maple syrup as awesome as yours anywhere else!"

Matthew glared at the older man and stood up.

"So I'm only good for pancakes and maple syrup?" he snapped, hurt striking him. He knew Gilbert was selfish but with all of the time Gilbert spent at his house and with him, Matthew had thought that Gilbert at least considered him a friend, if they could never be anything more. Matthew spun around, fully intending to walk away from Gilbert. "You're a bastard!" he cried out and started to storm away.

"Wait, Mattie, don't!" Gilbert pleaded unawsomely. "I can't move my arms and legs so I can't awesomely grab you and tell you I l–" He stopped abruptly. Matthew stopped as well and took a few steps back toward Gilbert.

"Tell me… what?" he repeated quietly, hardly daring to hope.

"I… I like you, dammit," Gilbert growled with his eyes averted from Matthew's. "You're pretty awesome, Mattie, and not just because you make wicked pancakes with maple syrup. You're the only one who listens to me anymore and–dammit, I sound like some emotional bitch," Gilbert sulked. Matthew's eyes filled with tears. "But what the hell!" Gilbert continued, "You're awesome Mattie, almost as awesome as me."

Tears of happiness spilled from Matthew's eyes and he threw himself onto the bench next to Gilbert and threw his arms around his neck. Even though Gilbert was still unable to hug him back (his limbs were still frozen from Silver Bullet), Matthew knew that a statement like that coming from Gilbert was as close as he was going to get to a declaration of love and boy, was he happy to finally hear it.

* * *

Later that night, after Gilbert had dropped the Canadian back off at his hotel room and given him a (rather passionate) goodnight kiss, Matthew reflected that Knott's Berry Farm truly was the third awesomest place in the whole wide world.


End file.
